


Someone Take Me Home

by That_anti_social_butterfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_anti_social_butterfly/pseuds/That_anti_social_butterfly
Summary: The obligatory Field trip fic with possibly every character I could fit into the story.The decathlon team goes to Avengers Tower for a field trip. Shenanigans ensue.(NOT MOVING DAY COMPLIANT)





	1. Just Your Average school day... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> HI, this is my first fic so please leave any tips you have in the comments!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title taken from 'Home' by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha)

As Peter walked to school, he thought about how unreal his life felt right now, May had moved to Hawaii after she retired (she deserves it), and now he lives in AVENGERS TOWER(!!!!) with Mr Stark and the other Avengers(!!!). He spends most of his afternoons with Mr Stark or Doctor Banner in the labs or with the decathlon answering the dozens of questions that MJ throws at him with nearly perfect accuracy.

He enters the school ground expecting Flash to start throwing insults at him but no insults came his way. Instead, he found the school buzzing with excitement. He heard lots of ‘can you believe it’ and ‘I wish I could go’ he wondered what they were talking about but before he could figure it out Ned came up to him and started talking at a million miles an hour about god knows what, it took him a couple minutes to get a word in.  
“whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down I don’t understand what you're saying”  
“Oh right sorry, the decathlon team is going on a field trip to AVENGERS TOWER! How exciting is that??” Ned practically yelled,  
“wait seriously?”  
“Yep. We’re going on Friday!” Ned handed him the note for the trip “The bus leaves at 9:30 and you need to have your note signed by Friday”  
“Ok, I’ll ask Bruce to sign it tonight, that way it won’t raise that many red flags”  
The pair of them joined up with MJ on their way to class  
“So how exactly are we going to slip under the radar whilst we’re there?” MJ inquired. The pair of boys stopped in their tracks.  
“Oh”  
“Shit” Peter finished  
“Yeah, you two losers were too preoccupied blabbering on about the Avengers that you didn’t realise that ALL OF THE AVENGERS KNOW US!, so what are we going to do?” MJ made a good point; they had no idea how they were going to remain unnoticed in a building with an AI, dozens of interns that recognise them on sight, the receptionists and the Avengers.  
“yea right like you 3 losers know the Avengers, psht please it will be a shock if you are even let into the tower” Flash snarked on his way past, he shoved past Peter and MJ laughing at them.  
“I. am. Going. To. Kill. Him”  
“No MJ, no you’re not, there are no books in prison” Peter had to remind his Girlfriend of this fact multiple times a day (i.e. whenever flash teased them) “let’s just get to class and start the day. So we can go home” they walked into class slightly less happy than when they walked in the school gates but they were used to it.


	2. Decathlon practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time cut to the end of the day in Decathlon practice where Peter finds out the trip is a bit longer then he thought it would be.

The Peter and Ned walked into decathlon just after the bell went and were met with MJ’s glare that could stop a bear in its tracks. They mumbled their apologies (not softening the glare but oh well) they sat down next to MJ just as she started to speak,  
“ok. As I’m sure you’ve heard by now our Decathlon team has the privilege of going on a sleepover excursion to Avengers tower this Friday” chatter broke out across the room “BE QUIET! Now this is a privilege and, if we want to go back at any other point in our lives – school or not – we need to be on our best behaviour; that means no bullying, teasing, pushing or doing stupid stuff in the labs. – Flash I’m looking at you.” flash tried to protest but before he could MJ continued, “We will be looking at some of the R&D labs, the Avengers exhibit, meeting Pepper Potts and having a discussion on how the business side of Stark industries works. We will also be having a meet and greet with the Avengers that are in the building; I don’t know which ones will be so don’t ask. We will also have other activities that are being kept secret even from me. So any questions?”  
No one spoke up as they were mostly still processing the mass of information MJ had just delivered to them. The class was silent until flash decided to start throwing insults  
“So penis parker, are you finally going to admit to lying about that internship? If you keep up the ruse you’re only going to embarrass yourself” before Peter could even try to respond to that sentence MJ jumped in and saved his ass for the 1000th time.  
“For the last time Flash, Peter does have an internship. Just because you’re jealous of that fact and that you can’t get one yourself doesn’t mean you need to pick on Peter. Ok? If you don’t stop bullying Peter you will not be going on the trip” Flash sat there gaping like a fish and Peter sent MJ a grateful smile for standing up for him.  
“Ok kids it’s quiz time! I hope y’all are ready for this because this is the hardest deck of questions all year” cue collective groaning from the class. “Oh hush up its not the end of the world.” the group of kids went about their training for the next hour; MJ reminded them to get the signed notes to her by Thursday afternoon or there would be consequences. 

Time Skip to when Peter gets home

When Peter walked out of the elevator into the common room the last thing he expected was the entirety of his extended family heatedly debated god knows what, the population of the table ranged from Tony and Pepper to Hope and Scott to video calls from the guardians, Wakanda and the Asgardians.  
“Hey guys, what’s up and why are there so many superheroes in one room?” Peter was used to being met by a few of them lounging around the common room (usually Clint and Sam on Mario Kart) but it was incredibly unusual for there to be so many people involved in one discussion. As soon as he had finished his sentence the video screens shut off and all the remaining heroes tried to come up with an excuse to explain why all of them were in one discussion.  
“Uhhh” Tony started “Happy birthday?”  
“It’s not my birthday. Explain. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends, so the next chapter should be up within the next couple of days depending on the amount of homework i get :)


	3. A Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before the trip is nearly the death of Peter. At least he has Ned and MJ to help him

Of course, Peter knew what was going on, there were exactly 2 reasons that all the avengers were gathered together 1) the world was being invaded by aliens (which was unlikely as he would have been notified by now) or 2) they had found out about the field trip and were figuring out how to embarrass him the most. But peter was curious what Tony’s response would be.  
Tony huffed, evidently trying to figure out how not to reveal his secret plan. He nodded to the group and turned back to Peter with the most dad face he had ever seen.  
“So, what’s this about a field trip?”  
Peter sighed there was absolutely no way he was going to get through Friday without dying of embarrassment.  
“I have a trip with the decathlon team to the tower on Friday, now would someone please sign my permission slip, so my girlfriend doesn’t kill me?” Peter was hoping that Bruce would sign it, if Flash saw Bruce’s name on the slip he wouldn’t care, he didn’t have the slightest clue about who the hulk was. Unfortunately, Parker LuckTM decided that to make his life hell Tony was going to sign it.   
“All right give it here kid” Tony signed the slip and sealed his fate. He was truly screwed. He took back the slip and trudged upstairs to start his homework. When he walked in his door he flopped face first onto his bed and groaned. It had been a long day and it would be an even longer week.

 

The rest of the week was filled with Flash’s ridiculing, teasing and annoyingness. But it was also filled with Decathlon practice and Ned and MJ and that made the week all that much easier. Peter never realized how lucky he was to have them until the entire Decathlon started questioning him constantly on what it was like to work at Avengers Tower. It was driving him nuts, but Ned and MJ were there to help him through the week. But all to fast it was Friday morning at 7am and peter was debating whether or not to just fake sick when Tony burst through his door and yelled,  
“Mornin’ Kid! Breakfast is ready! Ready for your big day?”  
“No”  
“Ah well, you’ve gotta go! MJ will kill you if you don’t”  
“True”  
Begrudgingly Peter packed his bag and went downstairs. Ate breakfast whilst bickering with Bruce about which science experiment they would do first, got into the car with Happy and got to school just as the bell went. He walked up to the bus MJ was standing outside and got on.  
“I’ll be there in a minute. Save me a seat?” she called after him  
“Always.”  
The entire ride back to the tower was hell. It was filled with yelling from flash and MJ’s snarky remarks. But his doom arrived all too quickly, they had arrived at the tower.  
“Well” Peter began “Here we go” MJ grabbed his hand and they walked through the doors and braced for the worst.


	4. The shortest bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the trip went by too quick for Peters liking

The moment Peter entered the tower he knew his life was over. There standing with a box of badges was Amy - who was basically her adoptive sister – she was a young red-head with a fiery personality. There was no way he was going to slip under the radar; he was right as soon as she saw him she walked up to his and asked,  
“Hey Pete, why are you coming through this entrance? And why are you here so early?”  
“Hi Amy, the answer to both those questions is: I am on a field trip, you know the one you are mysteriously in charge of?”  
“oh, ha! That sucks for you! Good luck kid”  
“Shut up” Peter sighed, it was going to be a long day. Fortunately the class was too amazed by the interior of the foyer to pay attention to his conversation with Amy. She smiled at him then turned to the rest of the class.  
“Okay gather round class I’m going to be giving you your badges very shortly just be quiet whilst I give you a quick briefing. Ok?” the class all nodded eagerly “Ok so Rule 1: don’t touch anything unless you are told that you can. Rule 2: don’t distract the workers. Rule 3: Don’t wander off and Rule 4: Always keep your badge in view. Alright got it? Good now when I call your name come up and get your badge.” She turned to Peter, MJ and Ned. “you guys all got your badges?”  
“Of course we do” MJ replied. The three of them pulled out their badges and clipped them on. The class – of course – were stunned, they all knew Peter worked there (except Flash) but they didn’t know that Ned and MJ also came to the tower quite often. Thankfully Amy decided that it was time to move on and go through security.  
“Ok kids, one by one you’re going to scan your badges on the little screen there and walk through the X-ray machine. F.R.I.D.A.Y – The buildings AI – will announce your name and badge level. All your badges are level one badges meaning that you always need someone with a level 3 badge or higher with you. Now who wants to go first?” the entire class started yelling instantly “Okay, slow down Peter would you like to go first seeing as you’ve done it a million times?”  
“Fine” he walked up to the gate, scanned his card and braced himself for what he knew was coming.  
“Peter Parker, Level 10 Security pass. Hello Peter, you’re back early I will alert everyone to your return.” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced  
“No FRI that’s fine you don’t need to do that I’m on a field trip”  
“Oh sorry Peter but they have already been notified”  
Peter put his head in his hands, he was absolutely screwed, the class looked at him in total shock. Thankfully Amy was quick on her feet’  
“Come along kids if you don’t hurry up then we wont go to the Avengers museum. Alright?” That got the class moving, soon they had all but forgotten what F.R.I.D.A.Y had said earlier. Amy quickly ushered everyone along to the museum (which was really just a large room) to get their tour underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter will start introducing the avengers so look out for that :)


	5. A new acomplishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds something he didn't know existed before and runs into a pair of people he really didn't want to see

The class walked into the museum with wide eyes. Peter did too, whilst he spent every day of his life in the tower he had never actually been to the museum; it was much more impressive than he had ever imagined. As Peter expected each Avenger had their own little part of the museum with basic information like their names (for those who have released their identities), their powers and some history about them. There was also information about the different teams: The original Avengers, The New Avengers, The Guardians and the ‘revengers’. What he didn’t expect to see was his very own Spider-Man exhibit. He stood in front of it shocked out of his mind. He felt a familiar presence on his shoulder  
“well look at that, you are an Avenger,” MJ said softly  
“Yeah, I guess I am” Peter was overjoyed, to say the least, but before he could process having his own place in the museum he heard something – or rather 2 somethings – crawling through the vents he groaned into his hands he knew exactly what was going to happen.  
“Let me guess, two assassins crawling through the vents”  
“Shut up MJ.” In his head, Peter counted down the seconds to his doom – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, - BANG! CRASH!  
“OW! YOU’RE SITTING ON MY HAND BIRDBRAIN!”  
‘IT’S ONLY METAL GET OVER IT YA DING DONG!”  
“Why are you 2 quite literally crashing my field trip?” Peter said whilst standing over them  
“uh well…we were trying to spy on you but then Birdbrain over here fell through the grate so here we are” Bucky replied with the slightest bit of guilt in his tone  
“let me guess Tony’s idea?”  
“Oh, of course,”  
“well thanks for your honesty Clint but please kindly go away before my class sees you”  
“too late kid” he turned to Bucky “Shall we head out?” the pair turned and hightailed out of the museum before Peter could yell at them. Peter turned around dreading the worst. When he turned the entire class standing there in shock and Ned and MJ behind them quite nearly dying of laughter. He glared at the pair, then stared pleadingly at Amy for help.  
“How’d you get them to pretend to know you Penis? Huh? Did you pay them?” Flash teased  
“No he didn’t Eugene, he helps the Avengers and co with their gadgets and other things like new outfits” Amy quickly replied “Now let's Move on to the intern Labs” Peter sent her a thankful look and quickly went out the door without knowing that FRIDAY had sent the footage to the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry its so short i wrote this at 11 o'clock at night on a Sunday but anyway, not sure when the next chapter will be up but it should be within the next few days :)


End file.
